Hazardous Future
by MirellaM
Summary: After Freak Nation - CH1: they have to free some of their kind - turning into M/A
1. Prologue: Both Sides

Disclaimer : Not mine  
Summary : Yet another virtual Season 3 ! Guess who'll be leading Terminal City ? ? ?  
Rating : PG-13 (may turn to R for violence later)  
A/N : Just trying to explore another possible future for sure, the show wouldn't have gone this way !

****

Hazardous Future – Prologue " Both sides "

By MM

__

2 weeks after FN…

" Well Logan, for sure, we can't go on like that. Anyway, I can't. "

Logan swallowed. Good thing they weren't talking about their couple. " Yes, you can, Max. You're not alone. Okay, I know you're upset coz' OC and Sketchy have to leave, but I will stay, and I'll be here with you, for you… "

Max sighed. " I know Logan, and I can't help feeling guilty about this. I should be asking you to leave as well,… "

" I wouldn't. Not as long as you have authorities issues here besides, Josh's blood keeps me immune. "

Max sighed deeper. " Logan, how many times shall I repeat it ? I'm sure I'm not the right person in charge. I shouldn't be the so-called fearless leader here. "

" Why not, Max ? Only you can prevent a slaughter. You can see both sides. You've been living long enough in the outside world to understand it, and you're loyal to your kind. You're their best chance, and I'm not even talking about White and his Familiars. "

" Perhaps you're right about that, but I'm not able to manage things here. I'm not even able to get them settled. "

" All you have to do is to surround yourself with a good team, people you can trust, and delegate. "

" Sure, it looks easy that way, but remember the first time we came here. Thanks to Mole and Dix and the others, they already had running water and electricity, the perimeter was secured. They had food, ammo, intel. Logan, they sure don't need me as a leader, any of them can do better strategic planning, any of them has ten years military training ahead of me. And if some of us were made to be leaders, Zack was, but I wasn't. "

" They need someone to unify them ! "

" And I would be the one ? I really don't think so. "

" And who else ? Mole ? No, he's way too aggressive, and the X's wouldn't take their orders from him. So… "

" I've been discussing this with Alec and "

" Alec ? Max, you've dot to be kidding ! " Logan interrupted her. " Don't tell me he's the one who talked you into this non-sense. Of course he is ! I couldn't understand where your fears came from, but if you're taking advice from Alec, everything suddenly makes sense ! Did he convince you as well that he would be great for the job ? "

" Logan, it's not what you think. "

" Max, listen to me " Logan grabbed her hands to emphasize his next sentence. " Alec is less leader stuff than you are don't you remember how many times he screw up, and you had to come to save his ass, you even considered it as a full-time job ! You can't be trusting him to lead Terminal City ! "

" Logan, I'm sure Alec doesn't want to become our leader. Anyway, he has changed a lot since we met him "

They were oblivious to the two figures coming from the stairs below. Mole's cigar was shining in the darkness. Both shadows stopped in their tracks as they realised Max was not alone. Both of them knew they had to make up their minds tonight, they also knew their decisions were going to build their future, and others' as well. Mole sighed once more. He sure didn't like it, and he had made it pretty sure Alec caught his reluctance. But the other options looked even worse, so he was going to get the better of it. As they emerged on the roof, he looked briefly over the fence at the powerfull spotlights illuminating some of TC. He snorted. *Of course, ordinaries can't see anything by night.* He felt Alec stiffen at his side, and looked across the roof. Thanks to their night vision, they were able to see Logan holding Max's hands with his gloved ones.

" Nice scenery. Wasn't she your girlfriend ? " Mole said in a disgusted whisper.

Alec shrugged and moved forward. " No, we were never like that. "

" Anyway, now I'm convinced, and I'll back you up. "

Alec stopped. " Listen, Mole, Logan may be an ordinary, but he's a good guy. Whatever happens from now on, keep it in mind. It's going to make things easier for Max, and she'll probably need you to back her up later. "

Silence followed and their enhanced senses enabled them to hear Max's words.

" …since we met him, he was irresponsible, and totally carefree, but his training as soldier… "

Logan interrupted her once more. " A soldier ? Alec's basically trained for solo missions, assassinations if my memories serve me right, not as a general ! " Logan jumped and lost his grip on Max, startled as Alec joined suddenly their conversation.

" Both of you forgot to highlight how smart, charming and sexy I am " his eyes were focused on Max's face, his smirk turning into a predator's smile as he then looked at Logan " but I'm glad Logan remembered I can be dangerous as well. " He sighed inwardly *Irresponsible. Carefree. And soldier on the bright side. Is that all you see in me, Max ? Not even the friend ?*

Logan wasn't going to let him spill this discussion, given its major topic. He could see Mole chewing his cigar a few feet away. " Alec, you and I both know you're less of a danger if shot in the shoulder. " He had seen Mole gulping and almost swallowing his cigar now. " I'd be glad to hear and knock down any good reason you have to prepare Max's succession ? "

" Logan, I already told you, I'm not the right leader. " interfered Max. They were talking about her, after all.

" Well, let's ask Mole ! Would you follow Max as leader ? "

" Is it me you're talking to, Logan ? Looking for desperate reinforcements ? Well, as much as I wouldn't follow you, I would follow her… "

Logan had made his point. " You see, Max, Mole acknowledges you as leader potential. Trust his opinion. "

Mole finished his sentence " or Alec, but I'm not the one to convince. The Xs want someone they trust and respect. "

" And even if Max set all of us free last year, for most of the Xs, she's one of the escapees of '09, so she's among the traitors ! " Alec added bitterly.

" How dare you call Max a traitor ? "

" Logan, he didn't call me a traitor. He just told you that's what most people here are still feeling toward me. "

" But you deserve their respect ! "

" I'll have to gain it. In the meantime, I won't be the leader here anymore. As you told me before, we need someone to unify us, and I'm not the spontaneous choice. " Max was tired with the whole thing, it had started with the exposure a few weeks earlier, then the pressure had grown up since the Jam Pony crisis, now they were stuck here, worse developments were to expect she didn't feel able to face all this and it was obvious for someone listening to her.

Logan tried a last blow, a low one, he knew it but she was going to make an awful mistake, and he had to prevent it. " Don't tell me Alec can be a natural choice, given what we know about his records. May I remind all of you of the Berrisford inci "

" A good guy, you told me " grumbled Mole to Alec while grabbing violently Logan's shirt. He was kind of surprised by Alec's lack of reaction.

" Stop it ! " ordered Max. She had been looking at Alec when Logan mentionned Berrisford, and he hadn't flinched. Sure, his mask was high on his features recently, the last few days had been harsh on him as well. She had seen it. He didn't need to be hurt like that, unnecessarily. He was likely as fed up as she was with this argument, so she choose to end it quickly now. " Mole, please let him go. Logan, we will be under siege here pretty soon, and I'm the weakest option available. Tomorrow morning, I'll lend command over. That's it ! Now I'll go spend what's left of the evening with OC and Sketchy ! " *A few beers are perhaps going to bless my headache.* " Wanna come, Alec ? "

He nodded " Always in the mood for partying ! " and followed her. She had made her decision clear. Better, tonight, she was mad at Logan, but surely, they would make up pretty soon. He turned and winked at Mole, it was so fun leaving him in the lead with Log. Both of them could perhaps even come to terms tonight, no ? So all he had to do now was to spend a nice evening among his friends, with her, before the drastic changes about to come in his life tomorrow. He would tell Dave and the others tonight. He also had made his decision. 


	2. Ch1: Getting worse

Disclaimer : Not mine  
Summary : Yet another virtual Season 3 ! Real start  
Rating : PG-13 (may turn to R for violence later)  
A/N : Just trying to explore another possible future for our preferred heroe(s) ! Shouldn't be any more Logan bashing  
A/N2 : Dedicated to my first reviewers ever: BrinMissy, Panda and Emerald - Thank you!

**Hazardous Future - Part 1 " Getting worse "**

By MM

_2 months later..._

Max stormed angrily out of Headquarters, mimicking his last words " I'm right, Max, and you know it! We can't risk you. " *Yeah, right, and it looks like I'm stuck in here forever...* She ran the stairs up to the roof, it had become her spot in TC. For as long as she could remember, she'd always liked high places. Giving her perspective. Helping her getting serenity, even if little. She sat on the edge and crossed her legs. Her gaze drifted across the sleeping city. It was early. Dawn was yet to come.

For all of them as well. Were they really heading for the light? She flicked an eye at their flag and remembered Joshua painting it, and its meaning: the barcode standing for all of them, trying to leave the blackness where they used to be confined, trying to reach the brightness still rejecting them, and spilling their blood meanwhile. But, luckily for them, the situation didn't escalate during this endless summer. There were about three hundreds "freaks" now gathered within Terminal City, mainly transhumans, X5 and X6, and some X8 and psychics. There were squads patrolling along the fence, snipers guarding the roofs, soldiers in training, including herself, everywhere else. A few of the X5 were still scattered in Seattle and its surroundings, making it easier to secure ins and outs and to organize supply chains. Stocks were high. Things were running rather smoothly. It could have been alright, if only the officials didn't require from them to surrender before starting to negociate. She was even kind of enjoying her life, that is, most of the time. It was easier to fit in with her fellow transgenics than among the humans. Not that she didn't miss her former life, or her costly freedom, or her old friends. It was two long months already since they had left.

" Hey, little fella. "

" Hello, Joshua! " Max lost herself in the huge embrace coming.

" You okay, Max? "

" Yes. " She looked at the eastern sky. It was slowly turning yellow.

" Dix told Max angry. "

" Not anymore. Just waiting for the morning meeting. " And for the news from the ones outside. She didn't like it when they were risking themselves in the broad daylight. Not that it would have stopped her, if roles were reversed. And since no Familiar had been seen lately, she didn't feel it really necessary to keep hiding in TC. That's what their last argument had been about earlier. Hell, he didn't even hesitate to send Sunny along. And she was his girlfriend. But since he was in charge, and since it was confirmed otherwise that he was a good choice...

" Logan looking for you. For breakfast. And you often up here. " 

" I like it. But, since I'm kind of needed, I guess I better go back downstairs. " And, with these words, she got up, and then they were gone.

**Military base**

A few minutes ago, a black sedan with tainted windows had made it through the entrance checkpoint and had stopped in front of the main building. Two civilians in suits and ties, holding briefcases, got out of it, as the driver opened the doors. Their faces were expressionless. One of them was White's former superior at the NSA. Now both of them had been escorted throughout the halls to the meeting room securely located in the basement. There were about eight people already seated around the large oval table. A US Army general joined them. A lieutenant closed the door behind them. He was now on guard duty.

" Gentlemen, let me start this meeting with introductions. As all of you already know it, since we've been meeting weekly for two months now, I'm General Carson, Head of US military division in Washington state. You were required to attend here, either because of your professional field of expertise, or due to your specific knowledge of this topic. This is Jonathan Parker. " The second civilian nodded. " He's the government representative. His mission consists of assessing the transgenic situation in Seattle, and solving it, one way or another. We have to recoil every information available, and to elaborate various strategies. Anything told or happening hereafter is classified. Before we do a recap of the top secret project Manticore, we'll discuss the current events. Governor Costa, please proceed. "

The governor stood up and grabbed the projector's remote. " National Guard has been in Seattle for almost 3 months. We as local authorities requested them there and they've been working under a special committee, along with General Carson, the mayor, myself and the Chief of Police. Let me explain you Terminal City's whereabouts. "

As he spoke further, images were displayed on the screen. " Terminal city is a twenty blocks area located in Seattle. It used to be an industrial part of the city. The Pulse made it toxic. It's now occupied by the so-called transgenic population. "

The General tool over: " They were created in labs, and trained to become super-soldiers. All of them have a barcode at the base of their neck. Their base was destroyed a year ago, and the survivors were chased by the NSA. " The NSA representative shifted uncomfortably on his seat. " Some of them do not look like humans, but the X series do. Their body temperature is higher than ours. It's a way to differentiate them from us. Lots of them kept to the ground, but unfortunately for them, they were suddenly exposed. There's been a major confrontation before the summer at a delivery place called JamPony. They managed to get back to Terminal City without killing any civilians. " 

The Governor added the details " According to our estimations, they're a few hundreds of them inside. We asked the army not to launch an assault. It would cause too much collateral damage within the population. Right now, they're making the local mafia and dealers angry by ruining their traffic. That's where they get their weapons, stealing them. They're also destroying systematically the heat sensors shipments. We haven't been able to get many of them since it all started. "

**Terminal City**

Max, Logan and Joshua had finished their breakfast and were on their way to HQ where Mole was leaning above Dix's shoulder, over the TV set, making comments about the morning news. " Too bad, we're not the local stars anymore. Ordinaries are not the most reliable fans. "

" What's going on today? " asked Max.

" Police arrested a whole bunch of dealers, in connection with a traffic going on at Harbor Lights. Except for us, Seattle would become a nice city "

Logan almost grumbled when he heard Dix's next words. " Max, Alec just called. There are one X6 and one X8, both females, hidden in his old apartment. They'll be coming here tonight. " This guy was always managing to get Max's attention, even when he wasn't here, perhaps especially since he wasn't here.

" Fine. Too bad I wasn't here. I wanted to talk to him "

" You want me to call him back? "

" No, it's okay. Any news from the mission? "

" Too early, Max. You didn't learn to be patient outside Manticore, did you? ". Their leader's voice was both mocking and friendly. " The truck is not due to arrive before at least three hours. The little trip in the sewers isn't even over yet. "

**Seattle sewers - Sector 7**

Of course there were nicer exits than the sewers. They could even get out through holes in the fence, there were enough lacks in the security established by the army. Besides, they could jump and blur, that was a definite advantage. But for a mission involving daylight, explosives and destruction, it was better to keep the lowest profile possible, and thus to cross the city undetected.

The four of them were progressing quickly, in a row, without talking. Sunny was the one on charge. All they had to do was to plant their charges under the truck, and to call a little later for evacuation. It was a well grinded operation. What was surprising was that their trucks didn't get better protection.

They were near the planned exit. She called their scout. " Sigma approaching. "

{{ Way out clear. }}

She switched her transmitter on. " Sigma to Base. We go out. " She motioned them up.

Dave slid out of the manhole, followed by the X6s, and then Sunny. Except for Alec leaning casually against the wall, there was no one to be seen on the street. Dave smiled and greeted his friend. " Well, Alec, you look bad! "

Alec grinned. " Well, Dave, I have to say, you smell bad! "

" Sewers do that to you, you know. I heard you often had first hand experience. "

" Greatest part of my Max period, I... " He was stopped by a slightly teasing female voice.

" Tss, tss, don't talk of a girl in front of another one. Looks like you're losing it with the ladies, Alec. Worse, I didn't hear you compliment my new hairbrush. By the way, yours is awful. You need a cut and a shampoo. "

He looked at the cute blonde, dressed in black from head to toes, except for a grey scarf tied around her neck. " Opening a hair salon in TC, Sunny? "

" A soldier has to prepare her reconversion. " While chatting, she was surveying the area, it was a good interception spot. All of them now sat on the concrete of a deserted courtyard. A gang among many others in a desperate America. She also eyed Alec carefully, appraising his cover: dirty and ripped clothes, junkie look, stubble, gin bottle. Sure he had to be able to kind of justify his "fever" whenever spotted or arrested. " So, how are things in the wild outside world? "

" No big changes. You could even call it a boring Seattle. A tourist couldn't even realise there's a siege going on. "

" And how are you, Alec? You've been on the breach since you're out. "

" I'm alright. " *As if I weren't always.* " I even happen to have found a nice place where I can get food and accommodation when I'm fed up with sleeping under a bridge. Do you often get vegetable soup at TC? "

" I thought you were rather going for pork rids, chips and pizzas? " joked Dave.

" These nuns are so nice. They'd almost manage to stop me drinking! " He abruptly changed the subject they were discussing into one he found more interesting. " What about TC? "

" Everything but boring, especially in Headquarters, except for me. I can't see my boyfriend enough. He's always stuck with one of you at the phone, or planning or arguing with his SICs. Max and Mole both have their tempers. "

He laughed at her answer. *God I miss all of them. God I miss her.* He took his cell phone with a wink. " As a tramp, I shan't be caught with this, but I always have some appointments to make, or some guys to call. Or some girls. This time, they're at my old place. Perhaps you could bring them back to TC later. " He got up and speed-dialed.

Dave was watching him. He remembered how much he had been surprised, when Alec had told him he had volunteered to go undercover. Of course, he had been especially trained for it, and he was doing a great job, not that any of them had ever doubted it. Egoistically, he would have liked to have him inside. And there were other people thinking the same way. He could remember Max's devastated face when Alec had told her he wasn't coming back after escorting their friends, just before they all left. Then, of course she had been mad, so anyone with good sense kept out of her way.

A few moments later, Alec came back. " Looks like I'm gonna leave you early today. I'm expected to create a diversion at the Police Central. "

" What's happening? "

" One of us has been caught in a police raid this morning at Harbor Lights. He's working there. It's a good place to get medical stuff, and among all the feverish people, it's a good cover. It's no big deal. I'm just supposed to make some fuss! "

**Terminal City**

HQ was extremely calm, even a little annoying up to Mole's point of view. For sure without Max and Will - and himself - arguing, it wasn't the same! They all knew now that the Sigma team was at its meeting point with Alec. Dix was scanning the few images they could hack from the surviving hoverdrones - too easy targets when they were above TC. Logan was at HQ as well, always within Max's range. He was still working on deciphering the runes. He was a little laye, they had disappeared by now, like White and his Familiars.

Max was looking at Will's back. They were in his office. He slowly turned to face her. As any other X5 she knew, he was handsome with his curly light brown hair and his brown eyes, but he was also a dreadful and efficient CO. He had been leading the X located in Oak Street, and he was as good at his new appointed task as Alec had told her he would be. She and Mole were now Will's SIC in TC. He was assuming the responsability for all of them.

He took a deep breath. " Max, I know you won't be happy to hear this, but according to this medical report, Logan has to leave. "

Max didn't feel as sad as she had been two months earlier when OC, Sketchy and Alec had left. She was aware of Logan's unhealthy condition. " I already discussed this matter with him when he couldn't walk anymore without exoskeleton. "

" It's worse now. The toxins are starting to affect his lungs. It's not too late. He won't suffer from any side effects, but he has to leave as soon as possible. And he already knows it! "

" What? You told him before you told me? "

" Since he's the one concerned, it wouldn't be such a shame. But it's the medic who did it as part of his job. Do you know where he could go? "

" When he wasn't safe anymore in his apartment last spring, he moved in where we relocated OC and Sketchy. I think they can share the place. "

There was a knock at the door. Max stood up and opened it. It was Luke. " Max, there's a phone call for you. Dix didn't recognize the number but he can trace it. The guy says it's an emergency. He also knows you as 452 "

Max and Will both came back into the main room. Dix put the loudspeaker on at Max's indication.

" Max "

" Hello Max, this is Detective Clemente. Remember me? "

" Of course. Why do you call me? What's wrong? " She couldn't help but worry. Only a few people would think of referring to her when talking to the police, and she cared a lot for all of them.

" There was almost a riot a little earlier. You'll see part of it on TV in a few minutes. We tried to delay broadcasting. "

She thought about Biggs and shivered violently. * Please let them be alright. *.

" Max, they were attacked and defending themselves pretty savagely. We managed to taser them and we're bringing them back at Police Central. Army is notified. I wanted to tell you. "

" What do they look like? "

" Sharp teeth, sharp claws, sharp ears and fur. "

" Thank you, Detective. " Max hung up. She was sure he wasn't tricking them, Clemente was straightforward. She couldn't figure out why he had called her, but she would deal with that later.

The room around her was whirling with activity. Mole was already gunning his rifle. Will put an hand on the lizard's arm. " Mole, you're not going anywhere. Double the patrols instead! Logan, call Sunny. Dix, hack into the Police network! Max, how many of us are outside?"

Mole growled his answer.

Will increased his grip. " Mole, we won't let them down! Trust me! We're going to stick to what we've planned in these cases. That is, appropriate and proportionate measures. " *And just hope for our sake they'll be as thoughtful about us.* " Sunny, you're on? Forget about the truck and the sensors. Two felines are under arrest at Police Central. We have to get them free. "

**Seattle - Sector 7**

They were looking at her, wondering what was going on.

" Guys, it looks like our mission just changed. " And she repeated what Will had just told her.

Instantly, Alec was calling back his apartment. Freaks under arrest at Police Central. That needed at least one commando and various diversions. They were going to need the little help available.

The five of them were already heading for the Police HQ. It wasn't far away.

**Seattle - Near Police Central**

Alec was by himself now. They had come up with a plan. Since all of them had skills for improvisation, everything was fine! At least, he would play his part, and it was starting right now. He saw Dave and the female X6 standing across the street. Using his zoom vision, he could also see the young girl coming. Good thing he lasered their barcodes off yesterday night!

He staggered on the sidewalk, talking non-sense between two hiccups. He managed to fall on a policeman and then tried to kiss him. The guy shoved him violently backwards. He fell heavily on the floor and didn't move anymore. He felt a boot nudging him, but still didn't move. He heard " Hey, Jack, come and help me. A drunken junkie just passed out in front of the entrance! " A few moments later, he was dragged inside, rather carelessly. He half-opened his eyes. The door to the closet was exactly where he remembered it.

It was the right time for the first diversion. And it was happening just in time. When he heard her crying, and sobbing because she was lost in this big city, and that her mother would be worried, he silently blessed Manticore for making them act so well, even at a young age. Dave was among the bystanders. He sent the signal that would make the others cut the electricity in this part of the city, including the cameras. Of course there was back-up current, but they could gain a few precious seconds.

There it was! He jumped to his feet and grabbed the two policemen by their necks, crushing their windpipes. None of them managed to get hold of his weapon. Dave had blurred to the closet and its door was opened. They were inside before the lights were back on. Both guys were unconscious by now. As they were putting on their uniforms, including the helmets, and the heavy bullet-proof vests, Alec asked:

" Remind me why our faces won't be on every policeman's nightstand tonight? "

" Dix will mess the recordings. He's already done it many times. "

They made sure the guards weren't going to wake up soon, and locked the door as they left the closet. The girl was still crying with all her conviction, asking for her sister now. The X6 was supposed to pick her up within minutes. Dave and Alec went downstairs, to the cells. Their determined pace couldn't give them away.

When they reached the bottom level, they saw the three guards lying sprawled on the floor, in various positions. The cameras were out.

" It looks like someone took advantage of the diversion to go out... " Dave was wondering aloud. " Your fellow undercover? "

" Yeah, surely! Time for a second diversion. You ready? " Alec looked at Dave crossing the corridor and triggered the alarm. Then he blurred out and managed to roll under the falling security grid, the siren had started shrieking at the same time. A few moments later, they were lost within a crowd of frenzied policemen trying to figure what was going on. They spotted two soldiers, got closer, and followed them throughout the corridors. The further they were from the cells, the fewer people they met. Suddenly, their sensitive hearing caught a furious roar. They weren't far away.

" Too many people here. Tell Sunny it's time for a little show! "

Dave spoke in a low voice in his transmitter and nodded. " Sunny says our young terrorists planted explosives under some police cars. They call for evacuation and then, boom! They're also splitting tyres when they can... "

" Fine. " Alec sneaked an eye in the next corridor " According to the crowd there, our felines should be in the second room left. Let's go "

They walked over there.

" Stop here. Where do you think you're heading? "

Alec answered. " Don't like it, coming close to these beasts, but Police HQ sent us here as reinforcements "

" No need. Please proceed. "

Alec smirked and leaned closer to the officer. He needed to buy them some more time " Hey, what do they look like? " He saw the officer's angry look turn to shocked as the loud noises of successive explosions could be heard. The door was opened violently. They heard a voice saying " they were telling us about an anonymous call and then communications were out. "

Dave dropped a gas grenade on the corridor's floor. Within a few breathings the guards would be unconscious. Both Alec and himself were holding their breaths. They had assumed the felines could smell the faint gas odour and do the same. Alec launched his grenade inside the room and pushed violently the officer into another one, knocking them both off balance. He propelled himself on third one, grabbing his assault rifle and flipping him over his shoulder. He used the rifle to knock down his next assailant. He was shot middle-chest by another one just before his own foot hit the soldier's head. He looked around. Dave had managed to take care of the other ones. He could thank the Blue Lady for the bullet-proof vest, or he would have been injured once more. They quickly picked the metallic restraints' locks and freed the felines. Dave let roll his last grenades in the corridor and without a word they went to the lift.Lifts were not supposed to be used in emergency cases. They would be safe.

Once they were inside, Alec explained: " You two go on the cabin roof, we get the lift one floor up, to the ground floor, and you climb the wires to the roof. From there, you jump to another roof and so on. Try to act unnoticed. Take care of the drones and the TV helicopters. The roof may be scarce guarded, so don't kill anyone ! "

" You're not coming with us? " They were already dismantling the lift's ceiling.

" As you know, we're part cat, but we can't jump as high and as long as you do. As much as I like acrobatics, it's safer for us to use the front entrance. Dave, tell everything to Sunny and give them your transmitter. She'll help you go to TC. " A few seconds later they were gone. Alec pushed the button. The lift took them up. The doors opened.

They headed for the main entrance.

" Why did you choose to go out by the main entrance? "

Alec snorted " You have anything against first-rate exits? And it's too obvious to be expected. "

As they went outside, it looked as panic had taken over the street. A quick scan told them all police vehicles had at least one flat tyre. Dave suddenly saw Alec's sparkling eyes and knew there could be trouble ahead. He tried to stop him

" Alec, where are we going? "

" I think we could get some fun! You never heard there's life after work? And it will help us get away from this area! "

They were getting close to a red convertible whose driver was moaning against traffic jam and trannies.

" Can't believe I'm stuck in here! " He jumped as someone - a policeman - sit in the passenger's seat.

" Sir, your car is requisite for emergency matters. Please get out and lend me your keys. " Alec said that earnstly, leaning against the driver's door.

" But... "

" No buts. As you know, Police HQ is under attack, our cars have been damaged, and it is your duty to cooperate. "

The guy didn't dare to obstruct any longer. He got out of his car. " Please drive carefully! "

Alec started the engine, horned and pulled out of the lane, going on the sidewalk. A few blocks later, they were driving safely.

" I can't believe you're managing to live undercover undetected. We couldn't have been less discreet. "

" We were not caught, and we won't be. Could you put the radio on? A music channel, not all this blah blah "

{{ looks like they were spotted near Park street. This is Debbie Reynolds, reporting live in Seattle, where the arrested felines managed to escape the Police station with external help. The Army is taking control of the sector where these transgenics could be hiding.}}

" Shit! It's not over yet. They should have made it to the sewers already. What did they say? Park Street? " Alec turned left.

" I presume that's where we're going now! "

" Yes, I don't know if they're near Park Street, but we're gonna do one last diversion "

Dave pulled a face " And, what are you talking about? "

" We'll be going through Park Street, and I suggest you open fire on a few trucks, and then we leave as fast as Minnie here can "

No sooner said than done.

" You know they're going to chase us? "

" I hoped so. " Alec checked his rear-view mirror. They were not to be seen yet. It would be more difficult to avoid interceptions. They'd have to go on a motorway as soon as possible.

" I suggest you stop that car and we slip in the sewers... "

" No, it's better for the others if we keep them on our tracks "

" So our next goal is??? "

" Sector checkpoint and then West Bridge "

" Hey, take care! There was a car! "

" Fasten your seat belt if you're afraid " Alec was joking just as he blew through the checkpoint. Now all he had to do was to go on with that mad driving, always overtaking, lefts or rights, changing lanes, screeching tyres, till the bridge.

**Sandeman's house**

Sketchy was almost stamping in front of the mute TV set, watching the chase.

" Your armchair is not gonna survive that. "

" Cindy, come and look. They make a great show. I would so love to be a TV reporter! "

OC rolled her eyes. Two months living with Sketchy were driving her insane. 

" Ya could at least fix the sound. "

" Already tried. Hey Cindyyy "

Both gasped when they saw the car knocking down West Bridge's railings and plunging in the canal far below. Then they were horrified when they saw the next images. The reporter was talking in front of the Police HQ, and the title was "Transgenic escape".

Without delay, Cindy called Terminal City.

" Hey, Logan. Wanna talk to my Boo. "

{{ Hello Cindy. It's kind of hectic here. I can't get to her right now. She's with Mole. I'll tell her to call you back later. }}

" How is she? "

{{ She can't help to worry. She shouldn't. He's able to get out of this. He's already been in a lot more trouble, many times. }}

Cindy felt a knot tiding in her stomach. " You're not tellin me Alec was in that damn car? "

**Seattle - docks**

" Well, Alec, it's been a great day! I'll always have sweet memories about this nice city tour "

" Don't forget that dear Minnie. I'll mourn her a few days at least. "

Dave and Alec were resting at a dark place near the docks. They were waiting there for the sunset.

They had known jumping into the water would make them safe, since their training in the tank had made sure they could spend almost 10 minutes without breathing. They had taken off their heavy vests before the jump, and then they had been swimming underwater for a long time, crossing Harbor Bay. Now they were quite far away from West Bridge. They also needed to warm up; even during the summer, the Pacific waters were not a nice place to spend a whole afternoon.

" Alec, you wanna come back with me at TC? It's going to be pretty rough here. Sooner or later, they'll make us pay the high price for this escape. "

" There's no way we could have been less intrusive. But if I go back to TC, it would be a one way ticket. "

" It wouldn't be a bad move "

" Speaking about TC, could we go to a phone booth and report clearance? Or it will be the end of us. "

Night had fallen. They could now move.

" Luke? Clearance report. Dave and Alec. Both of us clear. "

They heard cheers in the background {{ Fine. Alec, somebody wants to talk to you. }}

" We have a question. What about the others? "

Max's voice was on line. {{ Thanks to you, all of them are safe here. Sunny's enlarged team has made it here at tea-time, except for both of you. We're so happy you're alright. }}

" Why, Maxie, you should now it by now, I'm always alright. " But he had heard the slight tremor in her voice, that almost made him happy. * Stop fooling yourself, that doesn't mean what you want!* " Dave is going back to TC right now. "

{{ You're not? }}

*Was it deception in her voice? * " We've already been through this, Maxie, I'm more useful here than in TC "

{{ Things are getting worse. There's no need to put you at risk. }}****

" I'll think about it. I swear it. Bye Maxie. "

{{ Bye Alec. }}

" Sweet dreams, Maxie " And he hung up.

Dave was shaking his head as he was entering the sewers's manhole. " She misses you as much as you miss her. Think about this as well. "

**Military bunker**

" Colonel, we decided to put Seattle under curfew for the next three days. Orders are to stop seeking after these fugitives and to deploy your units amidst the city to avoid trouble and riots. "

General Carson switched off the loudspeaker and gazed over the assembly. " All of us are aware these transgenics are likely out of reach now, so there's no need to keep patrolling the shores tonight. We have to keep Seattle under tighter control although. "

Parker's face was expressionless, unreadable, as the governor added. " Even if they didn't harm any civilian today, we can't afford to ignore their force demonstration against Police HQ. Public opinion will demand retaliatory measures. "

**Seattle - around midnight**

Max was sitting at her usual spot on the roof. It had been a hell of a day. Now, the unspoken truce was over. But tomorrow is said to be another day. She still had to deal with Logan. She didn't have had time to talk to him about his departure. *Well, just add it on my to-do list!*

Tonight, she was glad everyone was safe, especially him. Alec. So reckless. But so engaging. So Alec. *I miss him. I needed his absence to realize how badly I care about him.* She looked at the city lights, then at the space needle and wondered where he was.

He had felt like coming here this night, at the space needle; he spent some time looking at the city lights, some of them illuminating Terminal City; then, overcome by exhaustion, he just lied down up there and fell asleep.


End file.
